Dulce celda
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Wally comenzó a golpear los barrotes de caramelo de aquella celda, su furia era grande al no poder evitar estar allí encerrados siendo una simple carnada a espera de que su equipo pagara el rescate, Kuki observaba al rubio desquitarse con los barrotes bicolores, ella tampoco estaba muy feliz de estar encerrada allí, pero por suerte, puede que su espera fuera más entretenida…
¡Hola a todos!

Y bien, este es el fic con el que me inicio en el fandom de KND y mi reto de apertura en OPERACIÓN: F.O.R.O. Así que espero que mi primer reto no sea un asco… Aunque sé que lo más probable es que lo sea, ¡No hay que dejar de ser optimistas!

KND es propiedad de Mr. Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro para la realización de esta historia, y tampoco recibo dinero por esto (pero debería… algún día…). Además si fuera mío, el Niguel/Abby sería cannon y GKND se produciría…. La vida es triste :'v…

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Febrero: Las Piezas en el Tablero, del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."_

 _Comencemos:_

* * *

Número 4 estaba harto…

Harto de estar encerrado en ese estúpido barco…

Harto de haber sido atrapado por el gordinflón de Barba Pegajosa y sus tontos piratas para servir como carnada…

Harto de no haber podido ganarles…

Pero sobre todo…

¡Estaba harto de no haber terminado de pelear contra el jefe final en su nuevo videojuego!

 _ **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. Una hora antes ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

1, 2 y 5 habían ido a la dulcería debido a que los últimos suministros se habían estado acabando demasiado rápido, él se había quedado jugando aquel juego de ninjas que había salido hace no mucho y se volvió la sensación de la escuela; por supuesto, en su casa se le fue prohibido ya que suponían que sería "demasiado violento para un niño de su edad", pero que en la casa del árbol podía jugar libremente cuando se le diera la gana, Kuki también se había quedado con él ya que estaba demasiado distraída con una cajita de madera y no escuchó cuando los demás se fueron, la verdad no le prestó mucha atención.

Había recorrido varias misiones y se acercaba a la cúspide del aclamado final, con una historia atrapante y llena de combates emocionantes, acababa de vencer a su penúltimo rival, en la pantalla apareció un letrero en forma de pergamino con letras negras al igual que el fondo, explicaba la siguiente parte de la misión, estaba emocionado, si lograba terminarlo sería un nuevo record, cuando el relato terminó, la pantalla se volvió completamente negra, poco a poco se fue iluminando revelando al jefe final.

— **¿Quieres jugar conmigo Güero?—** La pequeña niña asiática, cuya presencia había olvidado debido a su concentración hacia el videojuego, ahora se encontraba frente a él, con esa tierna sonrisa tan característica de ella, se sonrojó por la cercanía pero ahora no podía concentrarse en ella.

— **¿Eh? Estoy ocupado ahora tres, no me molestes con tus jueguitos tontos—** Esquivaba la mirada de la chica para poder ver bien la pantalla y comenzar a apretar los botones del mando de la consola, la chica se molestó un poco y se sentó a su lado aun sosteniendo la caja en sus manos, mientras tanto, el personaje de Wally luchaba ferozmente y lanzaba gran cantidad de armas como shurikens y unas extrañas agujas, antes de que ambos personajes empezaran una batalla de katanas.

— **No es un juego tonto, es bastante divertido, se llama…—** Tres fue interrumpida ante el sonido de una explosión, la bala impactó cerca de la pantalla, el proyectil era de color rosa pastel.

— **¿Goma de mascar?—** Dijeron al mismo tiempo, voltearon sorprendidos encontrándose con diversos sujetos que, debido al humo provocado por el anterior ataque, se veían como sombras, poco a poco el humo se empezó a distorsionar revelando que se trataba de Barba Pegajosa y los piratas de caramelo.

— **Volvemos a encontrarnos chicos del barrio, y está vez me llevaré todos sus dulces sin excepción—** El robusto hombre de barba naranja sonrió para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

— **¡Ni locos te dejaremos llevarte nuestros dulces barbón!—** Número cuatro sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar contra los piratas.

La batalla no se hizo esperar, los dos infantes se enfrentaron con al menos 50 piratas, cuatro disparaba de un lado a otro derribando a varios enemigos a la vez, Kuki por su parte esquivaba a cada pirata saltando y disparando de su arma de vez en cuando, sin embargo la diferencia de atacantes era mayor, resultando en la derrota de los dos miembros del sector V.

— **¿Así que pensaron que podían vencernos?—** El barbudo pirata se acercó a donde los chicos estaban amarrados con la soga de fresa **—Esta vez nuestro ataque fue más fácil ya que solo estaban ustedes dos, esa fue una gran ventaja para nosotros—** Soltó otra sonora carcajada, mientras retiraba una paleta de su barba y la llevaba a su boca **— ¡Cereza! ¿En qué estaba…? ¡Ah sí! Saqueen toda la casa, que no quede ni un solo dulce, ¡Y busquen en cada rincón hasta encontrar el cofre de número 5!—** Ordenó a sus secuaces, los demás piratas lo secundaron y varios fueron por el delicioso botín que esperaba a ser robado mientras unos pocos se quedaban cuidando que los chicos no huyeran.

— **¡Rayos! La soga es bastante fuerte, ¡No puedo soltarme…!—** Cuatro intentaba zafarse sin lograr éxito alguno.

— **¡Se llevan los dulces, número cuatro!—** Exclamó Kuki observando la fila de hombres que se llevaban sus amados dulces.

— **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pocos?!—** El enojo de Barba pegajosa era evidente, mirando con rabia a los chicos, se acercó a ellos a paso lento **— ¿Por qué son tan pocos? ¿Acaso los han escondido? ¿Dónde está el resto?—**

— **Esos son todos los que tenemos, gordinflón—** Dijo cuatro con el mismo tono que había usado el pirata mayor, este se alejó y se dirigió a sus secuaces

— **¿No encontraron más? ¿Y el cofre de número cinco?—**

— **B-Buscamos por todas partes y en n-ningún lado encontramos más dulces, s-son todos… al igual que el cofre, buscamos en las habitaciones y tampoco lo encontramos—** Dijo temeroso uno de los piratas de baja estatura, Barba pegajosa se quedó pensando.

— **En ese caso…—** Miró por el rabillo a los dos niños atados que estaba en el suelo **—…Podríamos pedir un rescate por estos dos… ¡Bien! Llévense el botín junto con estos niños a la dulce venganza, si los chicos del barrio los quieren de vuelta deberán entregarnos más dulces y ese cofre—**

— **¡Sí!—** Dijeron los piratas mientras transportaban el botín al su propio barco.

Cuatro y Tres fueron llevados a una de las celdas del barco siendo adentrados en la misma de forma brusca.

— **Lamentamos que su habitación no sea tan linda, su visita nos tomó por sorpresa, pero esperamos que disfruten su estancia—** Dijo con obvio sarcasmo el pirata regordete, mientras reía alejándose y saliendo del lugar.

 _ **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Cuando el sonido de la pata de caramelo del capitán del barco: la dulce venganza, dejó de escucharse, Wally comenzó a golpear los barrotes de caramelo que le impedían salir, su furia era grande al no poder evitar estar allí encerrados, siendo una simple carnada a espera de que su equipo pagara el rescate.

Kuki observaba al rubio desquitarse con los barrotes rojos con blanco, ella tampoco estaba muy feliz de estar encerrada allí, pero por suerte puede que su espera fuera más entretenida…

— **Oye número cuatro—**

— **¿Qué pasa?—**

— **No todo está tan mal, al menos aún tenemos algo—**

— **¿Trajiste un arma? ¡Genial Tres! Pásamela para poder…—**

— **No es un arma tontito, traje esto—** De pronto de su manga sacó la caja que había traído todo el día.

— **¿Trajiste tu estúpido jueguito? ¿No se te ocurrió mejor traer algo más efectivo como una bomba o alguna otra cosa?—**

— **Vamos… no es tan malo, podemos jugar hasta que nos rescaten, además ya te he dicho que no es un juego tonto, se llama…—**

— **¡No me interesa como se llama, solo quiero salir de aquí!—** Dijo el rubio exasperado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de forma desesperada.

— **Bien, entonces voy a jugar yo solita—** Con el ceño fruncido se giró para sentarse en el suelo de madera y sacar todas las piezas de la caja, número cuatro por su parte solo bufó mientras buscaba una forma de salir.

Minutos más tarde y sin resultados en su búsqueda de alguna salida, Wally se sentó en la banca que había en una de las paredes, volteó a ver a Kuki quién jugaba tranquilamente con su juego; al sentir la mirada sobre ella se giró para ver al rubio observándola aburrido, volvió a fruncir el ceño y se giró molesta, número 4 solo suspiro y sintió un poco de culpa, después de todo, la había ignorado por todo el día y ella tenía razón, debían entretenerse en algo a espera de que su equipo los rescatara o que algo les permitiera salir, lo único que esperaba era no arrepentirse de lo que haría, se levantó y se acercó a la niña.

— **¿Cómo se juega?—** Cuando tres lo escuchó se le iluminó la mirada, volteo a verlo y observó que estaba sonrojado, pensó que se veía muy lindo y tierno.

— **¿Entonces si vas a jugar conmigo?—**

— **Si, dime de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta—** La Sanban sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella, segundos después juntó las piezas y las dejó caer al mismo tiempo, una vez que lo hizo comenzó a explicarle las reglas del juego.

— **¿Eso es todo? Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba—** Dijo soberbiamente mientras tomaba uno, sin embargo ante el movimiento brusco movió todos los que había a su alrededor.

— **Perdiste tu turno—** Rio ante la torpeza del de anaranjado **—Es mi turno—** Dicho esto, la niña tomo sin esfuerzo alguno una varilla de color rojo.

— **¿Cómo le hiciste…?—** El Beetles estaba asombrado, pensaba que a tres le sería difícil levantarlos debido a que las magas de su suéter le estorbarían o que moverían la mayoría de las varillas, pero a pesar de esto la chica de ascendencia asiática tomo uno sin problemas **—Bien, ahora me toca—** De forma más lenta fue acercando su mano a su objetivo que era de color azul, para su sorpresa logró tomarlo sin mover ninguna otra pieza **— ¡Qué bien!—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos desde que habían empezado a jugar, era su segundo juego, ya que el primero lo ganó número 3, Wally había estado calmado un rato y hasta había olvidado que estaban en el barco de Barba Pegajosa, pero…

— **Perdiste de nuevo, número cuatro—** Kuki comenzó a reírse de nuevo, sin embargo a su compañero no le pareció tan gracioso.

— **¿Estás haciendo trampa verdad?—**

— **¿Cómo haría trampa, genio?—** Dijo con obvio sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

— **¡Juguemos de nuevo, está vez te ganaré!—** Demandó mientras volvía a "acomodar" las piezas con una sonrisa confiada, tres sonrió al verlo entusiasmado a su forma, era raro que Wally jugara con ella, sobre todo si los simios arcoíris estaban de por medio, pero con un juego que ella consideraba demasiado simple, había logrado que su convivencia fuera mayor, con esos pensamientos en mente, volvieron a jugar.

.

.

.

— **Falta poco…—** Número cuatro iba ganando por unos cuantos puntos, si tomaba la varilla negra tendría una gran ventaja y era posible que ganara **—Unos centímetros más…—**

De pronto una explosión ocurrió en el lugar…

— **¡OTRA VEZ NO!—** Gritó al aire, era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían justo cuando estaba cerca de ganar.

— **Lamentamos la demora, pero ahora muévanse que tenemos que salir pronto—** Voltearon a ver y vieron a número cinco abrir la reja que les impedía salir.

— **¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—** Cuatro aún seguía molesto por la anterior interrupción, salió del lugar y cinco le dio su correspondiente arma. Mientras tanto, detrás de él, Kuki comenzaba a guardar todas las piezas de su juego en la caja, seguido de esto, empezaron a correr al mismo tiempo que cinco les contaba lo que pasó.

— **Cuando llegamos a la tienda de dulces nos tendieron una emboscada, tal parece que solo querían entretenernos un tiempo, porque a pesar de que nos iban ganando, todos huyeron. Cuando regresamos a la casa del árbol encontramos la nota de Barba Pegajosa donde decía que los habían secuestrado y que pedían mi cofre de dulces a cambio de ustedes—**

— **No lo trajiste ¿Verdad?—**

— **¡Por supuesto que no! Primero los dejo aquí antes que darle mis dulces a ese pirata—**

— **¡OYE!—** Ambos ex prisioneros reclamaron ante lo dicho por su amiga, esta sonrió al verlos.

— **Tranquilos, solo era una broma—**

Los tres agentes salieron del pasillo, la luz del exterior les dio directo al rostro revelando a los otros dos agentes de su sector que los esperaban con las bolsas de dulces que les habían robado antes. De pronto se vieron rodeados por los piratas que desenvainaban sus espadas de caramelo dispuestos a luchar.

— **¡Ataquen!—** Gritaron al mismo tiempo el líder del sector V y el capitán de barba llena de dulces.

La batalla no se hizo esperar, cada uno de los bandos enfrentándose para obtener la victoria, disparos de aquí para allá, la lucha espada contra espada de Abby y un pirata regordete resonaba, poco a poco los niños se alejaban de todos para poder ir a su nave que los transportaría lejos de allí, sin embargo la salida se vio bloqueada por tres piratas que empezaron a luchar contra número uno y número cinco.

En cierto momento, ante el estruendo de la batalla, la agente asiática cayó al suelo y la caja que guardaba celosamente en su manga se abrió esparciendo por el suelo su contenido, número cuatro iba a ayudarla cuando recordó que tal vez podría usarlas como en el vídeo juego de ninjas para alejar a los piratas que les impedían huir.

"— _Y pensar que mamá decía que no aprendería nada de esos vídeo juegos—"_

Tomó varias y las colocó entre las separaciones de sus dedos, Kuki vio sus acciones preguntándose en que pensaba el australiano, cuando lo descubrió intentó detenerlo.

— **¡Espera…!—** Pero fue tarde, ya que el rubio las lanzó hacia sus contrincantes resultando en una falla de su plan ya que estas no les hicieron nada, incluso algunos piratas tomaron unos y los rompieron, esto impactó a número tres quién se llevó las manos a su boca reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa/terror.

— **¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no funcionó?—**

— **Porque son de madera y además estaban diseñados para que no fueran peligrosos, mi abuela los mandó a hacer de esa forma—** Los cristalizados ojos de Kuki que lo miraban hicieron que algo le molestara en su pecho, _culpa,_ pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de cierto chico calvo.

— **¡Chicos del barrio, retirada!—** Los niños abordaron la nave mientras los piratas no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, comenzaron a alejarse más y más del lugar.

.

.

.

 _Misión completada._

 _Sin embargo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Llegaron a la casa del árbol cansados por la anterior batalla, el líder del sector los felicitó por la misión y les dijo que se fueran a descansar, todos hicieron caso, felices de haber rescatado a sus compañeros y no haber perdido ni un solo dulce, pero una chica de verde se fue sin decir nada a nadie de forma cabizbaja.

El único que notó aquello fue cierto chico rubio que empezó a sentirse culpable de nuevo.

Al siguiente día todo se veía normal, al parecer no tendrían misión por lo que cada uno se sumergió en sus actividades, al poco rato se percataron de que ni tres ni cuatro habían salido de sus cuartos, fueron a verlos pero tal parecía que habían peleado.

— **Deberíamos darles tiempo, tarde o temprano esos dos siempre se reconcilian, no pueden pasar mucho tiempo enojados—** Fue el comentario de Abby que recordaba todas las veces que había pasado algo similar.

— **Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos dejarlos solos—** Mencionó Hoagie seguido de Niguel, y así los tres regresaron a sus actividades anteriores.

Un rato más tarde, cuatro salió de su habitación dispuesto a disculparse con tres, fue hasta su habitación y entró, la encontró en su cama jugando con dos simios arcoíris muy desanimada.

— **Tres…—** La aludida volteó a verlo, aún se veía la tristeza en su rostro, esto fue otro golpe para el Beetles **—Yo… Yo… Quierodisculparmecontigo—** Susurró bajo por lo que la chica no pudo oírlo.

—… **¿Qué?—**

— **Que quiero disculparme contigo por lo de tu juego—** Esta vez dijo de forma más alta para que la pelinegra pudiera escucharlo, ella lo miró y sonrió de forma triste.

— **Descuida, creo que tenías razón, después de todo solo es un tonto ju…—**

— **¡Te equivocas!—** Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida, cuatro se sonrojó **—D-Digo, me pareció un juego entretenido después de todo—** Trató de disimular tomando una pose confiada **—Además…prácticamente fui yo el culpable de que se rompieran…—** Se acercó a ella un poco más, demostrando que tenía algo entre sus manos, después se lo entregó a Kuki quién lo aceptó confundida, al verlo mejor estaba envuelto como un regalo.

— **¿Qué es…?—** Quitó la envoltura y encontró una caja de cartón, la abrió y su sorpresa fue grande al ver varios palitos de pintados (de forma desprolija) de colores.

— **Lamento lo que le pasó a tu anterior juego, quise comprarte otros pero ya no tenía dinero, así que te hice unos con palitos de brocheta, sé que no son tan lindos como los anteriores pero…—** Ahora él se vio interrumpido al ser rodeado por los brazos de la pelinegra quien sonreía a más no poder.

— **¡Muchas gracias Wally!—** El rubio volvió a sonrojarse ante la cercanía, le hizo feliz saber que ella ya no estaba enojada con él.

— **O-Oye no es para tanto—** Intentó forcejear para quitársela de encima pero tres se aferró más a él.

Estaba sumamente feliz, el regalo que le había hecho Wallabee era muy especial, sobre todo porque había sido hecho por él mismo, a partir de ese día lo conservaría para siempre, y tal vez para futuras partidas con ese chico rubio y bajito del que estaba enamorada, porque a pesar de las diferencias que tuvieran o las veces que pelearan, su corazón sabía que siempre que pudiera estar junto a él, sería feliz.

 _Fin de la transmisión…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Y este es el resultado de una noche de insomnio, okno :v

Y pues si llegaron hasta aquí y no adivinaron (lo cual es muy probable de que si lo hayan hecho) el juego de mesa que me tocó (y no me refiero al vídeo juego) se trata del: _Mikado,_ o como popularmente se le conoce en esta parte del mundo, _Palillos chinos_ (Y no, no me refiero a los que usan para comer) Es ese juego de mesa en el por turno vas tomando un palillo (a tu elección) de cierto color y valor determinado sin mover algún otro, si lo haces pierdes un turno y gana el que al final tenga mayor cantidad de puntos (según lo que recuerdo y lo que investigué, ya que yo lo jugué en mi infancia)

Cuando me avisaron que me tocó este juego de mesa, inmediatamente pensé en la escena de uno de los chicos del barrio lanzando los palillos como si fueran _senbon,_ o agujas ninja, imaginé varios candidatos (incluso al principio empecé a imaginarlo con Abby como protagonista) pero con quien definitivamente me quedé fue con número cuatro, me pareció mucho mejor que él fuera el que tomara esa decisión infantil inspirado en alguna película o vídeo juego, y a su vez, como era un reto de febrero, pensé en agregarle un poco de Wally/Kuki (es que esta es una de mis parejas favoritas) poco a poco todo fue tomando lugar.

De hecho, al principio los villanos de este fic iban a ser los de la otra cuadra, pero no sé porque al final me decidí por los piratas de caramelo. Y lo del final, me pareció un lindo detalle ya que tú mismo puedes fabricarte tus propios palillos de Mikado y no necesariamente comprarlos en una tienda, por eso me pareció que sería algo muy dulce el que Wally le hiciera un nuevo juego a Kuki en forma de disculpa.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, me encantó participar en este reto, y a pesar de que sé que seguramente no voy a ganar, fue muy gratificante para mí hacer una historia sobre una de mis caricaturas favoritas de la niñez…

En fin, te agradezco que hayas leído hasta aquí, y si gustas dejarme algún review no estaría nada mal, después de todo, es muy especial para nosotros los que escribimos fanfics, saber que al menos a una sola persona le gusta alguna de nuestras locas ideas.

 _ **Soy la agente 1224 y nos leeremos para la próxima.**_

 _ **BYENARA!**_


End file.
